reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Christian de Guise
Christian de Guise, Duke of Guise was Mary Stuart's maternal uncle. He arrived to court at Mary's request. She wanted to use his army to help save her mother. He made his first appearance in Toy Soldiers. He was a member of the [[House of Guise|'House of Guise']] by birth. He was portrayed by Australian actor, Gil Darnell Early Life TBA ''Throughout Reign'' Season One In Toy Soldiers, he arrives at French Court on behalf of his niece who wishes to use his army to rescue her mother. He tells his niece and Francis that if he is to help his sister he is to become Lord Magistrate of France. He then goes to speak with Francis alone who realizes that Christian wants to be his Lord Magistrate not Henry's. Francis agrees on the terms but sets a condition that states his army must address Francis as they would him. He later leaves for Calais instead of Scotland when Francis decides to use his army to take siege of the city instead as this was the only way to take Calais. In Higher Ground, he is mentioned by Francis whom wanted to send information back to Christian in order to take siege to Calais. In Long Live The King, he and the rest of the soldiers arrive back at court after taking back Calais. When Francis doesn't acknowledged the king in his speech, Christian does. Winning more favor with Henry, then standing by his side. He later request a meeting with Mary advising her not to send the letter to Elizabeth I telling her she doesn't want to claim England, when you disarm your opponent shoots you. In Slaughter of Innocence, Season Two In The End of Mourning, the Duke returns to French Court with the intention of courting Queen Catherine, now that her period of mourning for her husband is over. Catherine doesn't believe the Duke's feelings of love for her and resists him. Mary questions the reasons for her uncle's return, believing that he's not there to help her, but for his own selfish reasons. Later the Duke gets into a confrontation with Narcisse over Catherine, and is accused of having poisoned Catherine and Henry. That night while in his carriage the Duke is killed when an arrow comes through his carriage and pierces his neck, killing him instantly. In Forbidden, his funeral is held at French Court, where his sister, niece, and others attend. Personality Christian is a very logical and cold calculated man. He doesn't believe feelings or anything or the sort should dictate someone's judgement. He is also very power hungry and loves money, he will go to any length to achieve what he wants. Name Christian is a Masculine name from the Medieval Latin name Christianus meaning "a Christian" (see CHRISTOS). In England it has been in use since the Middle Ages, during which time it was used by both males and females, but it did not become common until the 17th century. In Denmark the name has been borne by ten kings since the 15th century. Physical Appearance Christian is a man presumably in his early forties. He has grey hair and a grey scruffy beard. He has light blue eyes and a pale complexion. Despite being a duke he doesn't dress in any extravagant clothing like most men in his position do. Appearances Trivia *Historically, his name was actually Francis. Gallery Christian.png Re121a0195b-jpg-7e0e5e2a-t3.jpg Re121a0126b-jpg-af533708-t3.jpg Re122a 0271b2-jpg-74c46f80-t3.jpg See Also Category:Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Season One Character Category:Season Two Character Category:French Category:House of Guise Category:Noble Category:Duke Category:Catholic Category:Male Character Category:Deceased